Caught In the Act
by Virtie
Summary: Drunk Poker Players on a boat in the middle of a lake. Snogging, and memory loss. Who snogged whom? Who likes who? R/R to find out
1. Busted

Eh he heh heh. . . ^_^ This story popped into my head out of nowhere, so I just decided to. . . write it. O_o Forgive me if you find it weird, I blame it on sitting in Socials, trying to find something to do to keep me alive. :P  
  
Disclaimers: I own the crickets. . . yes, it's true. XD Not really, but yeah, HP isn't mine either.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Creek Creek. Everyone was so silent, the creeking of the crickets was the only thing that could be heard.  
  
"I think Hermione's dead," Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"She's not dead, you moron," Draco snorted, throwing peanuts at him. "She's just passed out."  
  
Ron flopped over on the couch and poked Hermione. "Are you dead?"  
  
The force of the poke made Hermione fall over. When she hit the ground, she let out a big groan, signaling that she was okay.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have given her that last Butterbeer," Harry said, drinking the last bit of his own.  
  
The room filled up with silence again, except for the ever-annoying sound of the crickets, creeking.  
  
"Draco. . ." Harry started.  
  
"What?" He grunted, counting the pebbles he won from their previous poker games.  
  
"Why the hell are their crickets on the boat?" Harry asked, looking out the little window at the lake around them.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Why don't you ask the crickets?" He snorted. "Ah ha! You guys owe me. . . 15 pounds!"  
  
Ron and Harry just shrugged, not really caring at that moment. Then, once again, it went silent.  
  
". . . Show me the way to go home. . ." Ron started to sing. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed. . ."  
  
"Had a little drink about an hour ago," Harry joined in. "And it's gone straight to my head."  
  
Draco blinked a couple times, trying to recall where he'd heard the song before.  
  
As Ron started the next verse, Draco finally remembered and joined in.  
  
"Forever I will roam, on land or sea or foam," they sang, picking up the pace. "But you can always hear me singing this song, 'Show me the way to go home!'"  
  
They went through it again, singing faster and faster. "Show me the way to go home, bum ba dum ba dum! I'm tired and I wanna go to bed! Had a little drink about an hour ago, and it's gone straight to my head!"  
  
Ron was swaying around to the music, and then suddenly as they started the second verse, lost his balance and fell onto the table.  
  
Draco and Harry stopped singing, and sat there, staring at Ron who was now unconscious.  
  
Harry giggled and poked Ron. Draco shrugged and drank some more Butterbeer.  
  
"And then there were two. . ." Draco mumbled. Then the pair went silent for another 10 minutes.  
  
Harry sat there the whole time, watching Draco zone out and start to nod off.  
  
"Draco. . ." Harry whispered. Draco continued to fall asleep. "Draco," he said again, but a bit louder. Draco's head rolled back. "Draco!" Harry shouted, leaning over and shaking Draco.  
  
"Mrr. . . raarrg?" Draco mumbled, blinking and rolling his head up. "What?" He grumbled, trying to focus his eyes on Harry.  
  
"There's something I've been wanting to tell you, and I'd never get a chance like this, so. . ." He leaned up to Draco, who just sat there blinking.  
  
Harry pressed his lips up against Draco's and held them there for a couple moments.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" A voice rang from the other side of the cabin.  
  
Harry broke away from Draco and looked at Hermione's shocked face.  
  
"You two are so busted!" She giggled. "Ron, RON! Wake up! I caught Draco and Harry kissing!"  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco nervously, but he'd already fallen asleep.  
  
~ ~ TBC ~ ~  
  
AN: I gotta go to class, so I'll continue this soon if people like it! ^_^;; 


	2. And then

There would have been more to the last chapter, but. . . I couldn't finish it. ^_~ If this chapter doesn't go the way I want it to, I'll go back and add on to it. o_o;  
  
Oh, and to clarify. . . Ehh, I don't think they were on holiday, just being rebellious and going on a boat in the middle of the lake to play poker and get drunk. :P  
  
Anyhoo, continuing! XD *must think of what to write first. . . *  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and prolly not yours either. ^_~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hermione, please!" Harry said, shaking his head. It had already been 2 days since they were out on the boat together.  
  
"But you -kissed- him!" She whispered.  
  
Draco hadn't remembered anything that happened, except that he won money from their poker games, and Ron was aloof to everything as well, because he had been asleep.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know," Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
"But you KISSED him! HIM! Draco! Of all people! HIM!" She whispered almost hysterically.  
  
"Look, he doesn't remember anything, and Ron doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"But. . . Do you like him?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Well, I don't know. . . I thought I did. . . But I don't want to like someone that doesn't like me back, and if he doesn't and finds out. . . then he'll make my life miserable," Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione sat quietly in confusion. She never once considered that Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' was. . . gay? She shook her head. /Maybe he's just confused. . ./ She told herself. But sighed. /Isn't that what everyone says when they find out someone is gay?/ She looked over at Harry, who was sitting quietly, looking just as confused as she was.  
  
"Alright then. I know what we're going to do," Hermione stated, standing up and walking over to Harry.  
  
"What?" He blinked.  
  
"We're going to find out if Draco likes you!" She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Noting Harry look of. . . somewhat terror, she smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't find out you like him until you're ready to tell him yourself! But now. . . I'll be back!" She said, rushing off.  
  
~ ~  
  
Harry made his was from the Gryffindor house to the foyer, searching for his friends.  
  
He spotted Hermione, who was talking with a group of girls. She spotted him, and winked.  
  
He walked off quickly, hoping she wasn't saying anything he feared she would say. He found Ron sitting at the Lunch tables, eating his food and listening to one of Fred and George's stories. He sat down quietly, and starting eating his food.  
  
"Harry!" Ron chirped.  
  
Harry jumped a bit, still a little nerve wracked from earlier. "Hiya Ron. . ." He smiled, kinda.  
  
"So! What happened the other night after I fell asleep?" Ron winked. "Hermione's been acting really weird since then. . . and now that I think about it, so have you!" Ron looked at him accusingly.  
  
Harry blinked. "Oh. . . oh! No! It's not what you think. I think. What are you thinking?" Harry looked at Ron in confusion.  
  
"Did you and Hermione. . ." Ron started.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted, before Ron could finish.  
  
Just then, Hermione trotted over and sat down next to Ron. "Hello Ron!" She smiled. "Hey Harry," she winked.  
  
Harry groaned and hit his head on the table.  
  
Ron was still glaring at Harry accusingly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. "I've got news!" She smiled.  
  
Harry groaned again, and hit his head on the table a couple more times.  
  
She got up and headed out of the hall, waiting at the door for Harry.  
  
"If I find out anything. . ." Ron started.  
  
"Ron! Noo!" Harry complained, getting up and walking over to Hermione.  
  
She took him by the arm and lead him to a hall where no one was near.  
  
"Well?" He asked nervously.  
  
"It practically impossible to find out information about a Slytherin, but I did find out that. . ." She paused for a moment to give a dramatic effect. Harry groaned again and urged her to finish. ". . .Draco's never been on a date with a girl before."  
  
Harry slapped his hand to his head. "That doesn't mean anything!" He cried. "-I- have never been on a date with anyone before either!"  
  
"But, Draco is. . . well. . ." She tried to think of a way that wouldn't offend Harry. "Not as. . . sheltered?" She gave up, because Harry was just staring at her blankly. "Oh, alright. He's very cute. So there must be some reason he isn't dating!"  
  
Harry pondered that for a moment. "So what you're telling me is that. . . You think Draco's cuter than me?" He asked in mock offence.  
  
Hermione smacked his shoulder. "Be serious! He doesn't date, and he hangs out with a bunch of guys. I think there's a chance he's gay!" She smiled.  
  
Harry shook his head again.  
  
Hermione didn't care at this point about what Harry thought, she was too determined to make sure Harry got what he wanted. She grinned happily to herself.  
  
~ ~ TBC ~ ~  
  
AN: Wahahaha. . . I don't like writing Hermione, so pardon me if she's OOC. ^_~ Hmm. . . Okay, I really need some input for this. ^_^ I am struggling to find a plot to the story, and. . . struggling to make it a story, not just a short little fic. :P Heelp mee. :P 


End file.
